The present invention relates to apparatus for sealing the foldable flaps of cartons of random sizes by applying a self-adhesive tape material along the edges of the flaps, and more particularly to an improved mechanism for automatically infolding the top flaps prior to the application of the adhesive material.
In the packaging industry, corrugated and fiberboard cartons have been used for many years and various machines have been developed which are capable of sealing such cartons either by gluing the flaps, taping the flaps, or by stapling or otherwise providing mechanical fasteners to maintain the flaps in a closed position. Many of these machines are designed to accept cartons of random width and height by providing various types of sensing means to control the transverse movement of the side arms associated therewith and the vertical movement of the top sealing means. An example of such a machine is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 700,170, filed on June 28, 1976, and having the same inventive entity as the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a mechanism for automatically infolding the top flaps of the carton for use with carton sealing machines which include transversely moving side arms and vertically moving top sealing means. Prior to the present invention, many devices have been known for infolding the top flaps of cartons subsequent to the application of the sealing means. These devices have included intricate mechanical and pneumatic mechanisms which require critical adjustments for proper operation.
Briefly stated, the mechanism for infolding the top flaps in accordance with the present invention includes a first flap folding means secured to and movable with the sealing head. The first flap folding means is effective to infold the leading and trailing end flaps. A second flap folding means is provided which is transversely movable with each of the side arm means and vertically movable with the head sealing means. The second flap folding means is effective to infold the side flaps.